Maps
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Inspired by Maroon 5's song, 'Maps'. Freddie has been looking for Sam ever since she disappeared. He has been looking for anything that might bring him to find her. Sam and Cat Episodes since #TextingCompetion never happened. **SECOND chapter now added, due to lots of reviews asking for more. Thanks for liking it!
1. Chapter 1

After hearing Maroon 5's song 'Maps', I had a thought for this oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

~*~ Freddie POV~*~

I sat at my computer, in the dark. I have been doing this ever since Sam disappeared. I had been looking for any sign of her. She hasn't updated her SplashFace since we told our fans about the spontaneous, last webcast. I was sad about the show coming to an end, but I knew that someday, when Carly returned from Italy, we would start the show up again. I knew that Sam was sad about the show coming to an end. Sam was also sad about the show ending. That night was one of the worst nights of my life, well including the night that Sam and I broke up. I was stupid and I really anted to start it back up with her, I had even asked her and she asked me back and I turned her down! I was so dumb! Sam would be here right now, in my arms, kissing me or something. But no, I made the wrong choice.

I kissed Carly.

Repeatedly.

I knew that Sam knew, all because she ignored me the rest of that night.

Spencer and I stayed back in the loft after Carly and Mr. Shay had left. Gibby had also left, something about making sure that his weasel had an appropriate bed time. Sam came back, after riding with Carly to the lobby, crying. She stood there, in the elevator, crying. Sam ever cried, except for a few times. Spencer and Gibby went over and hugged her, I held back. I thought that it would be weird for her x-boyfriend to be hugging her. Spencer looked over her shoulder and looked at me. I shook my head and mouthed "No' to him. He then got the idea and continued to hug her. After a few minutes Sam whispered something in Spencer's ear and he nodded.

"Bye Spencer and Freddie," Sam said, before she grabbed her motorcycle helmet and then went back to the elevator. She was still wiping tears away. The doors close and I never thought that that would be the last time that I would ever see my blonde-headed demon.

I knew that something was up, when Sam didn't show up at school for several days. I asked around and they told me that she had some type of illness, or that was what the school heard. They took Sam out of school and set her up on online school. That was good. Sam was getting her education, but she was sick. So after school, I went and got flowers, a get well card and some Fat Cakes. I then drove to the trailer park where Sam lived. I pulled in the driveway and walked up the path to the door. I knocked, and the door opened, and inside was nothing. No furniture, so beer cans, no nothing. Not even a sign. There was no Sam. I looked around and her room was still there, it looked as though someone was looking for something. I could tell that they were after nothing major, only clothes. I thought that maybe Mrs. Puckett was after Sam's wardrobe for a date or something. Or maybe that Mrs. Puckett was selling it for money. I had no idea. So, I left the stuff that I got for Sam and then left her a note saying that I dropped by. I then left.

Now hear I am, sitting in the dark of my room, looking all over the internet for any sign of Sam. IT had been a few months and I got a few leads, but nothing major. All I got was some extreme texter, but Sam would never do that, so I ignored that whole search completely. I leaned back in my chair, and looked at pictures of Sam before she went missing. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair, flowing in the breeze that day that we went to the Groovy Smoothie before we went to rehearse for iCarly. I it was the day that she beat up a bully and Carly broke Gibby's phaser. I smiled at the memory. I stopped looking at the pictures as I heard someone knock on my door. I shut the computer off and told the person to come in.

"Fredward, please use a light when you are sitting in the dark!" she scolded, then she turned the light on. I wish she hadn't. I knew that my mom wouldn't approve of all the candy and food wrappers all over the floor. I just sat there, and looked at her face. "Freddie, please you need to get out. Trying to find Samantha isn't going to help anything. Please where is my dear Freddie-Bear?"

"Right here," I replied, raising my hand.

"No, my Freddie-Bear is always eating healthy and his room is always clean. He also doesn't sit in the dark when he is on his computer," she said.

"Yes mom," I replied, I leaned down and started to clean the floor.

"Good. I have to go to work. Please do some of your homework, you are really behind and teachers are worried," she said before leaving. I nodded and as soon as she left and I heard the front door slam, I turned my computer on, left the garbage and went back to work.

A few hours later, I was searching for anything, about Sam. I looked at all the possible options and looked to see is she is in jail; which she wasn't, dead; I looked and she wasn't, and if she left the country. She had to be in the country, she didn't have a passport. I looked at the clock, Gibby should be coming any time now. I got up and hit a button on the stereo, by accident. Of course, 'Running Away' had to come on. I stood there, listening. I heard Gibby walk into the room and see me listening to the song.

"Dude really? You have to let her go. She's gone and all you have are all these lead up and then they end. you have to let her go. Please your scaring everyone," he said, going to the stereo and shutting it off.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked, desperate for information.

"Nothing. All you have is some texting completion, some babysitting thing and pictures of her and some red headed girl. You are at a dead end dude. Stop and come eat food with me," he said, I shook my head.

"Now I am looking for a red headed girl," I said, typing something into the search engine.

"Freddie! Stop! You have a life, other than looking for Sam," Gibby said, yanking the cords out of the walls and showing them to me. "You can plug these in as soon as you go outside."

"I do got outside! I go to the fire escape to smoke," I replied.

"Since when did you smoke?" Gibby asked, throwing the cords down.

"Since Sam left and I ran into a guy in her trailer park a few weeks after she left school," I said, pulling out a pack.

"This is not Freddie I am used to," Gibby said, looking at me.

"I know, but it gives me a bit of relaxation," I said, lighting one and sticking it in my mouth.

I smoked for a few seconds and stopped when I head the front door open, I heard my mother say something and I didn't move quick enough to get rid of the cigarette. She came to the dorr way, looked at the situation, and she fell to the floor. I threw the cigarette out the window and ran to my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, shaking her.

"What is wrong with you? Smoking? I can't take that in my house," she replied, looking at me.

"I'm sorry. Its all the stress," I replied.

"Well the stress has got to stop. I cant take care of a delinquent," she whispered.

"Please mom, don't be mad," I replied.

"How long?" she asked.

"About 4 months," I replied.

"What?" Gibby and my mom said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Freddie, stop following her, she doesn't want you to find her. Stop trying to follow random maps and only get so far," My mom replied. I thought for a second.

Sam, I'm going to follow these maps that lead to you.

**Please review. This oneshot, I don't think is one of my best works. I was tired and was up all night and I finally finished this now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was reading your reviews and I saw that most of the wanted to see is Sam and Freddie would meet up. So I decided to write a second part. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two

~*~Freddie POV~*~

I still sat in the dark , still looking for any thing that could lead to her. I as looking on every site that I could search. There were no lead ups or anything. I looked at the clock on the bottom of my computer screen. It as after 11. I decided that I would go and get something for lunch. I shut my computer off and walked out the room.

When I walked to the kitchen and heard that the TV was on and that some weird show was on. I looked and saw that Gibby was lying on the couch in a track suit.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I was walking in the neighborhood, saw BushWell, walked inside and saw your mom. She said that I could come and hang out with you today and see if you wanted to do something." he shut the TV off and sat up.

"I don't know, go to the arcade?" I asked.

"Yes! I have a coupon at my house we can go get it while I change," Gibby said, getting off the couch.

We left my apartment and we went to the parking garage and Gibby said that he wanted to drive. So I let him. He put the car in drive, and he pulled out of the garage. I looked at the empty search engine. I decided to stop looking for now and take a break and think of something else to look up. I shut off my phone and stuck it in the center consol. I looked out the window and saw stuff fly by. Nothing was really happening, I was shocked. It was the middle of the day on the second day of summer vacation. We pulled into Gibby's driveway and he stopped the car. He got out and I sat there. I decided that I would get out and see what he was doing and maybe get something to eat, because well, I didn't get anything back at my house.

~*~Sam POV~*~

I sat on my bed, looking at more and more bad reviews come in on Snorch. I as mad, so mad. I finally did something that wasn't illegal, and well some jerks were going to take that away. I refreshed the page once more. Three more reviews. The one review made me laugh.

_AngryParent:_

_My child went to Sam and Cat for one afternoon. When I returned, it was only 4 hours later. My child had a tattoo, fake piercings and was changed into black clothing. It took me forever to get rid of the tattoos and the piercings. That was how I spent most of the night, cleaning up after what was supposed to be an easy day for me after a long week at work and I had to clean my child up after going to the babysitters. Please parents seeing this, take your children elsewhere. You will be glad that you did. _

~*~ Freddie POV~*~

I sat on Gibby's living room couch, looking at the room that I was currently in.

I knew that both Mr. and Mrs. Gibson were squirrel lovers, but I think that they took it to far. There were curtains, the couch even had them, the wall paper, the lamp shades. Even the carpet had some sort of squirrel to it. It looked like acorns. I needed to leave, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I went in there, it was done up with squirrels to. I needed to get out of here.

"Gibby?" I called out.

"Yeah man?" He asked as he walked down the steps.

"Can we leave now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as we walked out of the house. We got back in the car and Gibby started to drive. We arrived at the arcade and Gibby went to find the manager to cash his coupon. I looked around and saw that most of the kids that were here, were in middle school. Gibby and I were the only high schoolers here. I decided to sit down on and look some more for any signs of Sam. I was about to type something in the search engine, but my phone rang. It had an LA area code. I was confused? Who lived there?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Freddie? Its me, Sam." My heart stopped. It was her.

"Freddie, what do you need?" I asked, casually.

"Can I get your help with something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is it anything illegal?" I asked.

"No. I just need you to track something," she said.

"Track what?" I asked.

"You know Snorch? Well there are some people on there hurting me and my roommate's babysitting business. Can you track the IP address?" she asked.

"I can try. I will have to go home to do that," I replied.

"Thank you so much! Just call me on this number and when you go to Snorch; look up Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-time Babysitting Service," she said.

"Okay, I will call you later and let you know," I said. Sam hung up.

I looked at my phone at the time. It was noon. If I could go home and get this to her by 6, I would be in good shape. I saw Gibby walking toward me.

"What's wrong?' I asked, standing up.

"We can't hang here. Its for middle schoolers," he said.

"I'm sorry Gibby," I said as we walked out of the arcade. We got in the car and I drove this time. We stopped at Gibby's and he got out and walked to his house, his head hanging down. I felt bad, but I was to happy to help him right now.

I walked into my apartment and went straight to my room. I turned my computer on and looked up Snorch and typed in the long, yet catchy name. I could see all the bad reviews. I hacked some servers and saw that all the reviews were from the same person. I called Sam right away.

"Hello, Sam and Cat's Babysitting Service, how may I help you?" Sam said.

"Its me, Freddie," I said.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"One sec, let me grab my PearPad and write it down. Okay," she said.

I told her the information. She would say mumble something every now and then.

"That's it," I said.

"Okay, thank you so much Freddie," she said. I heard a knock on a door. "Well I have to go now, I have to let someone in. By Freddie." With that the call ended.

I sat in at my desk, looking at my phone. We were on the phone for 15 minutes. It didn't feel like that long though. It felt like 2 minutes. I heard a knock on my own door. My mom peeked her head in.

"Who was that?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"It was Sam," I said.

"Are you going to stop staying up late, smoking, and being bad?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, getting up and pulling out eh pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and handing them to her. She smiled and he stood up and hugged me. She kissed my forehead and left the room. I sat on my bed and lied down. I looked at the ceiling.

I was glad that i followed the map that led to you.

* * *

**So was that better? or was that worse? Let me know in a review!**

**Question: Do you guys like stories based off of popular songs? Let me know if you want this idea to be a bigger one, and maybe even help me pick the song and characters for the story(iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat). Let me know via review or DM. **


End file.
